


City Life

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Robbie isn't a teamplayer, Team Coulson mostly background, The Hand die...a lot, eventually, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Robbie 'Ghost Rider' Reyes comes to Hell's Kitchen hunting and the Defenders are not sure what to make of a moody short of dead guy who has a nasty habit of setting Hand members on fire.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	City Life

Yeah don't get into this fic looking for all of Team Coulson to show up and mater for most of the story, not happening. Robbie/Ghost Rider is why I started watching AOS and I haven't watched 5 on so while I love Mack, Elena, and May it is pretty Robbie focused. I want to do more with Robbie/Ghost Rider and the rest of the MCU and the One Shots I have done have gone over pretty well so it's time to try something a bit longer. 

**WarNinGs** : Humans burned alive, Langue, Robbie isn't in a let's all be friends mood.

**Aishi Say**

" _Just another day in the city life_  
 _Just another day where we live or die_  
 _We're all prayin' through the smoke filled sky_  
 _Just another day in the city life, city life_."

The chorus of 'City Life' by Redlight King see the MV at the end of this chapter to see the inspiration for this fic, at least the basic idea.

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

Daredevil paused at the distinct stench of burning flesh and sulfur laced smoke, moving the instant he pinpointed it. Frowning at a small group of Hand fighters circling a man on his knees, bleeding severely. Blades slammed into thick leather getting a defiant cry, the ninja moving away when the man growled, face burning away as he stood. Long chain catching flame as it was cracked like whip, clearly a practiced move. Studying the entity he had no reference for he could not mistake what it did, seeing really would have been over kill. A swing of that now flaming chain and ninja fell burning from their wounds into charred husks. Skull shifted as if studying its victims with empty eye sockets, before reaching behind its back to remove the remaining bits of blade that must have imbedded themselves in bone. Free of metal the thing turned and headed towards a parked car and drove off. Frowning Matt sighed, neither Stick or Danny had ever mentioned anything like that so he was at a loss. Moving away he hurried back to his apartment, he needed to get to the bottom of this in case the Hand were not the only ones on that thing's hit list.

Grabbing his phone he pulled off his mask, “Dial Jones. Hey Jessica how would you like to make some side cash hunting down some rumors for me? Sure I can drop off a down payment of whatever liquor you want. Great I'll meet you soon.” Ending the call he shook his head, Jessica was a piece of work but he rather liked her. “Dial Karen. Hey. No, I'm fine. Promise. You haven't heard any rumors of burn victims have you? Saw something take out a squad of Hand ninja. Yeah. I'll let you know if I find out anything just be careful. Thanks, you too.” Hanging up he started to removed his suit, he had to change and head out.

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

Karen frowned as she looked over the photos on her phone, those Hand guys had been cooked to well done all right. Matt had said it had been done with a flaming chain of all things, and she could not say she doubted him. This mystical fighting was what he knew, and if he said it was something he knew nothing about she worried. For all they knew it was alien, an experiment, a sign of the Apocalypse. Freezing she turned frowning at what had to be Hand recruits, maybe even Colleen’s former students. “You really want to throw down right now? You know how may of your enemies will come down on your heads if I even scream right now?”

“Brave, but you are not a trained warrior, we know a bluff when we hear one. No one will come to save you Miss Paige.” A young man with a long black braid informed her with an even leaning towards smug tone.

“And I thought LA had a problem with majon but New York really is a mess isn't it?”

Karen glanced to her right when a stranger walked calmly forward, leather jacket zipped so she doubted he was carrying anything under it. Dark eyes were focused on the lead thug, demeanor not at all intimidated. “Um...thanks but you might not want to get involved.”

“Oh it is _much_ too late for that, manners are important.” Nod single given the others surged forward, the blonde was not going anywhere.

Robbie rolled his shoulders before meeting the first punk's face with his gloved fist. Coulson had sent him to investigate some mythical cult and he found something evil using the stupid as pawns. He might not have the fine tuned fighting skills of Daisy but he had stamina, and self healing, so he was not worried about it. Snarling he grabbed the largest fool's face and crushed, ignoring the hits of the others. Broken bones would heal, and if they used blades he would get mean. “What is it with cults and stupid teens?”

“Enough!” The leader shouted the fighters backing off as he took a step forward, “So you are not human. Are you with the Caste, the Iron Fist, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen perhaps?”

Robbie shoved the fool he had been holding aside, snarling at him when he moved towards the blonde, “I'm not with anyone.”

“Perhaps, however we have been ordered to retrieve that women,” Dark head inclined towards the women. “Join us and the Hand will welcome you stranger.”

Robbie glanced at the blonde not needing the Rider to tell him she was a decent person. Narrowing his eyes he snarled ready to teach these fools why mortals did not mess with higher powers lightly, “The Devil does not kneel to a man.” Reaching under his jacket he yanked his chain free and cracked it before lashing out. Solid metal connected with softer flesh and bone and Robbie felt the Rider laugh from somewhere behind his eyes. The leader grabbed his chain and Robbie titled his head, it would be so easy to wipe that superior look off his face. “You Hand people are really slow learners.”

“Oh?” Head inclined curious just how strong the stranger was to be this confident.

“Your ninja friends already ran me through by now,” Robbie answered eyes flashing as he laced the Rider's Hellfire down the chain, the leader crying out as his hand burned. Cracking the chain once more Robbie sneered. “I was going to let you live since you are still human, but if you are going to be this dense then we'll do this His way.”

A brunette female placed her hand on her leader's shoulder, “Forget her, the enemies of the Hand can have a few more days.”

The leader frowned at his underling for a long moment but nodded to her before turning back to the man with the fiery chain. “Next time you _will_ pay.”

“Already have,” Robbie assured the fool evenly as he reached out to point, “and soon enough you will too.”

Karen watched the teens back away and run off, their leader clenching their arm dark hand bleeding still. Turning her attention to the guy who had saved her she studied him as he unzipped his jacket ignoring her. He was Latino and since he had mentioned LA she felt safe assuming he was most likely Mexican rather than Cuban like Claire. When he slipped off his jacket she could see his arms, muscle shifting as he swung his chain coiling it like a sash before he shrugged his jacket back on. Matt had said a flaming chain and she had seen one just moments ago. Normal seeming people could be anything but, she had learned that lesson already a few times. This stranger reminded her of Frank, deadly to those who he deemed worthy of death not to everyone around him. “Um...thank you.”

Robbie glanced at the blonde as he zipped his jacket back up, she was unharmed and not even that shaken. Nodding he glanced at the blood trail before turning, those punks would soon see what his flames did there was no real need to chase them down. “Different city same shit.”

Karen frowned, even sounded a bit like Frank, “Excuse me but are you with the Caste or whoever?” The guy turned and eyed her, “Most people avoid the Hand otherwise.”

Robbie glanced back at the blood the Rider wanted to make sure those kids learned their lessons, “Not most people.”

“Well I am friends with like 90% of the vigilantes here in New York so you just made a few friends,” Karen had a soft spot for them really, and they seemed to feel the same.

“Don't need any,” Robbie started to walk away, he had all the friends he needed with Daisy and her adopted family. He walked where mortals could not always follow, even those with powers like Daisy and Elena.

“Why do you guys _always_ say that?” Karen frowned when the guy turned to eye her again, “Why do you think it is easier to go it alone when there are others here who can help you?”

“Unless your 'Devil' can literally walk in Hell your friends really can't help me much,” Robbie answered not sure why this lady wanted him teaming up with her friends. “Go home, I have hunting to do.”

“If you want to know more about the Hand here in Hell's Kitchen you should try _talking_ to me rather then brushing me off.” Karen smirked a bit when that got the guy to stop walking, men were so stubborn sometimes. “I am a reporter who covers the vigilantes around here, keeping who they really are on the down low. I will do the same for you as long as you are on the right side of things.”

Robbie felt his jaw clench as he turned and marched up to the pretty blonde who did not seem to get she was playing with literal fire here. “Look chica I'm sure you are good at your job but I am not here to do interviews I am here to collect souls.”

“Collect souls...you mean kills?” Karen could see it being phrased that way, especially by a religious individual who had power over fire.

Robbie frowned, Daisy had been subtle at least, “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“Who did the Hand hurt?” Everyone who fought the Hand had lost someone so if he was hunting them down and killing them like Matt claimed then they had to have hurt him too.

“Innocents, all I need to know. Look I don't care about your friends and their little mission I am here on one of my own, and getting in my way tends to end with the other guy in the ground.” Robbie was fine leaving the city to whoever hunted evil here when he was done. The Rider had reacted to these Hand guys and Robbie had not cared much for them either.

“Four against one are not my kind of odds,” Karen was curious if the guy could really set himself on fire and walk away unharmed.

“It's not easy to kill what is already dead,” Turning Robbie started walking again, he was not likely to find much by daylight but he could still get the layout down in his head.

“They've done it before,” Karen muttered as she pulled out her phone, “Hey Matt I think I might have something.”

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

Jessica eyed the charger it was a sweet ride and she would not mind taking it for a spin. The driver was not too bad either, though his jacket had more color then hers did. Looking up when the guy fitting Matt's passed on Karen description walked out of the convenience store she watched him. He stashed a bag on his passenger seat before frowning and pulling a phone from his pocket. “Chica? Yeah I know but he said to just go and that you'd catch up whenever. Please the only trouble I've had was some annoying gringa reporter who seemed to think I should go met the local vigilantes at their clubhouse. I don't need anyone's help killing fools you know that. Yeah some crazy cult that can resurrect the dead. No, not like me they felt wrong, dark. Yeah He is not a fan. The Hand. They're a cult they always have those kinds of names. Yeah. No rush if Stark can't destroy New York with his damn bots I can't burn it down in a day. Yeah, I will. Soon.” Shaking his head with a hint of a smile he replaced his phone before heading for the driver's side door. Freezing he turned his head and Jessica followed his eye line, frowning at a gang of late teens glaring at him. Sipping his coffee he met their glares with as much concern as she or Luke would show.

"What did you do to our leader?" A brunette with the left side of her head shaved the remaining dark hair short.

"I burned his soul, he dead already?" Robbie shrugged as he went back to his coffee, they never could run very long or very far.

Dark eyes narrowed with pure hatred, "You will pay for what you have done! Defiance of the Hand will not be tolerated!"

Robbie set the take out cup on Lucy's hood before rolling his shoulders, "It is unwise to stand in the way of Vengeance." When the largest of the group ran at him once more Robbie reached out stopping his charge with a gloved hand. Tempted to pull out another spine Robbie tilted his head at the man who seemed confused by the fact the smaller man could hold him back without seeming to strain himself. "Time to do things His way." Gloved fingers tightened their grip tearing flesh as bone started to crack, the man screamed as he clawed and pounced on Robbie's leather clad arm and was ignored. Skull gave with a sickening wet crunch, eyes popping as gore slicked fingers released the ruined front of a face. Looking up from the oozing body he frowned at the remaining humans, "You should have keep running." Walking forward he growled when guns where drawn, charging he grabbed two of them and lifted them off the ground. Lighting his hand he flung them leaving a burn on each of their chest before grabbing two more, tossing them to the sides he grabbed the leader, growling at her scent.

"What are you?" Dark eyes were wide, skin paled by fear, this man was scarier than the Black Sun.

"The Ghost Rider," Robbie answered before changing Hellfire into her chest watching her go up like a Roman candle before stepping back. Turning he walked back up to Lucy taking his coffee cup before slipping into the driver's seat and taking off.

Jessica frowned at the whimpering humans who were bleeding from their burn wounds, she did not see them lasting very long. Snapping pictures she ignored people starting to panic, whoever their new 'friend' was he was not exactly low profile. Hitting dial she waited a few rings, "Hey Matt I found your new 'friend' and he is not one for low profile. Yeah I can forward the pics to the number you gave me. Sure I can meet you two for lunch, see you soon Horns."

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

Karen cringed at the pictures she had been sent from Jessica's phone, "You think he is one of those Inhumans?"

Jessica shrugged leaning back in her chair glancing at Matt, "Whatever he is he isn't a mere mortal type. Care to share now Matthew?"

Matt lowered his mug with a nod, "Stick never mentioned anything with the ability to burn people like that, and the Hand don't seem to know what he is either correct?"

Jessica shook her head knowing Matt could 'see' it even if not sure on how, she was willing to just go with it. Karen sighed, "They seemed interested but after killing even more of them I am not sure they will continue to extend an invitation."

"They could always kill him and turn him into some undead warrior right? Seriously fuck all this magic crap," Jessica had no need for that kind of crap in her life.

Matt frowned slightly but nodded, "It is possible. I am more concerned with finding out what his goals are besides killing Hand warriors."

"He said he was here to collect souls." Karen said as she closed her hands around her white mug. "They hurt the innocent and that was all he needed...I think we are looking at an enhanced version of Frank."

Matt let out a long sigh, "I was afraid of that."

"You mean the Punisher with powers? Well damn there goes the neighborhood," Jessica was not looking forward to messing with that.

Karen shook her head, "I think he is here to do something and then will hopefully leave. You mentioned he talked to someone on the phone?"

"Yeah," Jessica answered focusing on Karen, girl had guts at least, "Chica so a she. He mentioned a guy telling him to go without her so he has a partner at least. Likes her, she likes us and he'll be on a leash."

"Danny have any ideas?" Karen had not really gotten to know him yet but she was curious, he knew mystic better then Matt.

"He'll be here once his meeting is over, Luke I am not sure," Matt answered not surprised the pair had formed a partnership as he and Jessica had.

"Well he is paying for lunch right?" Jessica was starving and Danny was like crazy rich.

"Yeah, we have a tab here thanks to him," Matt liked the food and this was their place now officially.

Karen eyed the strong women with a mouth but a good heart, "So this is that place huh?"

"Yep," Jessica drawled before curling her finger at the waiter, "Hey might as well get started while we are waiting for money bags right?"

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

Luke had heard a new guy was in town, a killer like the Punisher only he used fire rather then guns and was burning the Hand. The others were at their place right now comparing notes, Danny would be late because of the whole businessmen thing. Looking up he frowned at a mugging in progress, it would not take more then a moment to deal with this punk. Grabbing him he lifted him clean off the ground one handed and smiled at the elderly woman, "You are safe now ma'am."

"Was geht? Wer bist du?" The women demanded clenching her purse eyeing the large and very strong black man.

"Er hat dich vor diesem dieb gerettet," A driver in a black car answered calmly.

"Er...warum danke junger mann," The women smiled as she walked off.

Luke arched a brow, eyeing the driver who sure didn't look like he was of German decent, "You take German in High School or something?"

"Or something," The driver answered before nodding and driving off.

Luke watched him go feeling a chill down his spine before glancing at the mugger, "Now back to you."

~~**JustAnotherDayInTheCityLife,CityLife** ~~

And that is where I am leaving it for now. If you liked this than drop a Kudo and/or comment so I know, suggestions are also welcomed. If you haven't watched AOS you really only need to watch half of season 4, first half and like last episode and maybe the tail end of the one right before. Sucks the Netflix Marvel shows didn't get to run half as long. Well I'm out so enjoy to MV that inspired this really.


End file.
